nombres aztecas
by draoptimusstar3
Summary: El año maya se divide en 13 lunas o ciclos lunares de 28 días que corresponden a una lunación completa. Estas 13 lunas sumaban el total de 364 días, siendo el día 365 el consagrado a fiestas y se le llamaba "Día del tiempo fuera del Tiempo", es decir, no se contaba en el mes lunar. Este día se corresponde en nuestro calendario gregoriano al 25 de julio. El horóscopo Maya se divide


NOMBRES AZTECAS  
>NAHUATL SIGNIFICADO EN ESPAÑOL<br>A  
>ACAMAPICHTLI puñado de carrizos<br>ACATL carrizo, caña, junco. Rojo.  
>ACATZIN pequeño carrizo<br>ACAUALXOCHITL flor arrojada por el agua  
>ACOATL serpiente de agua<br>AHUIZOTL manífero acuático  
>ALOTL guacamaya<br>AMEYAL manantial  
>AMEYALTZIN pequeño manantial<br>ANÁHUAC ribera u orilla del agua  
>AQUETZALLI agua preciosa<br>ATL agua  
>ATLACATL marinero<br>ATLANXOCHITL la más bella flor del mar  
>ATOTOTZIN agua convertida en ave<br>ATZIN agua venerable  
>AUACHTLI rocío<br>AXAYACATL rostro de agua  
>AYAUHTLI niebla<br>AZCATL hormiga  
>AZTLAN blancura<br>C  
>CEYAOTL uno guerrero<br>CIHUATL mujer  
>CIHUACOATL mujer serpiente<br>CIHUAPIPILTZIN mujer honrada  
>CIHUATEOPIXQUI mujer sacerdotisa<br>CIHUAXOCHITL mujer flor  
>CINTEOTL madre del maíz<br>CIPACTLI caimán  
>CITLALCÓATL serpiente de estrellas<br>CITLALINICUE falda de estrellas  
>CITLALLI  CITLALIN estrella. Luna  
>CITLALMINA flecha de las estrellas ( meteoros )<br>CITLALTONAC estrella resplandeciente  
>CITLALTZIN estrellita<br>CITLAXÓCHITL estrella que se convirtio en flor  
>CÓATL serpiente<br>COATLAXOPEUH ( Guadalupe) (águila) que pisó a la serpiente  
>COATLICUE falda de serpientes<br>COATZIN pequeña serpiente  
>COYOLLI cascabel<br>COYOLTZIN pequeño cascabel  
>COYOLXAUHQUI señora de los cascabeles ( Luna )<br>COZCAAPA agua de piedras preciosas  
>CUAUHCIHUATL mujer águila<br>CUAUHTÉMOC bajada del águil, águila descendente  
>CUAUHTLECO águila que asciende<br>CUAUHTLI águila  
>CUAUHTZIN águila venerable<br>CUETLAXOCHITL flor de río  
>CUICACANI cantor<br>CUICATL canción  
>CH<br>CHALCHIUITL flor de fuego  
>CHALCHIUHTLICUE falda de jade<br>CHALCHIUXÓCHITL turquesa convertida en flor  
>CHICOMECOATL siete serpientes<br>CHICHILKUALI águila roja  
>CHIMALCÓATL escudo de serpientes<br>CHIMALLI escudo  
>CHIMALMA escudo yacente<br>E  
>EHÉCATL viento<br>H  
>HIUHTONAL luz preciosa<br>HUITZILLIN colibrí  
>HUITZILIHUITL pluma de colibrí<br>HUITZILOPOCHTLI colibrí izquierdo, colibrí del sur  
>I<br>ILHUICAMINA flechador del cielo  
>ILHUICÓATL serpiente celeste<br>ILHUITEMOC el que desciende del cielo  
>ILHUITL cielo<br>IMACATLEZOHTZIN la que ofrece mucho cariño  
>IXCATZIN como algodón<br>IXTLIXÓCHITL cara de flor  
>IXUALXOCHIOTL planta de muchas flores<br>IZEL únic  
>ITZMIN trueno<br>ITZPAPÁLOTL mariposa negra  
>ITZCOATL serpiente negra<br>ITZCUAUHTLI águila blanca  
>IZTACOYOTL coyote blanco<br>IZTAPAPALOTL mariposa blanca  
>IZTAXÓCHITL flor blanca<br>IZTLACIHUATL mujer blanca  
>IZTLI obsidiana, negrita<br>M  
>MACUILXOCHITL cinco flores<br>MALINALLI hierba  
>MALINALTZIN hierbecita<br>MALINALXÓCHITL flor de malinalli  
>MATLALCÓATL serpiente-venado<br>MAXÓCHITL ramo de flores  
>MAYAHUEL la de la planta del maguey<br>MAZACOATL serpiente-venado  
>MAZATZIN venadito<br>METZTLI / MEXTLI Luna  
>MEXITLI  MEXI liebre de aloe  
>MIQUIZTLI reposo, quietud, muerte<br>MIXCOATL serpiente de nube  
>MIXTLI nube<br>MIXTLE nube oscura  
>MIZTLI puma<br>MOTECUHZOMA (Moctezuma) tu señor enojado  
>MOYOLEHUANI enamorad<br>N  
>NAHUI cuatro, cuarto<br>NECUCYAOTL guerrero por ambos lados  
>NELLI verdad<br>NEZAHUALCÓYOTL coyote que ayuna  
>NEZAHUALPILLI niño que ayuna. El jefe hambriento<br>NOXOCHICOZTLI collar de flores  
>O<br>OCATLANA piedra que gira  
>OCELOCÓATL ocelote-serpiente<br>OCELOTL jaguar, ocelote  
>OHTONQUI caminante<br>OMECATL dos juncos  
>OLONTETL piedra que gira<br>OLLIN movimiento  
>OPOCHTLI el de la mano izquierda<br>P  
>PAINALLI  PAINAL mensajero, el de los pies muy rápidos  
>PAPALOTL mariposa<br>PAPANTZI señora mariposa  
>PELAXILLA copo de algodón<br>Q  
>QUECHOLLI flamenco, flamingo<br>QUECHOLLIQUETZAL el flamenco más bello  
>QUETZAL pluma hermosa<br>QUETZALCÓATL serpiente emplumada  
>QUETZALLI preciosa<br>QUETZALXILOTL primoroso jilote  
>QUETZALZIN pequeña bella<br>QUIAHUITL lluvia  
>QUIAHUITZIN lluviecita<br>T  
>TECOLOTL buho<br>TECPALOTL guacamaya de pedernal  
>TECPATL pedernal<br>TEOTL energía, dios  
>TEOXIHUITL turquesa divina, preciosa<br>TEPEYOLOTL corazón de los montes  
>TEPILTZIN hijo privilegiado<br>TEPOCHTLI joven guerrero  
>TEZCATL espejo<br>TEZCATLIPOCA espejo que humea  
>TEZOLPILIYOLOTL corazón muy dulce<br>TIZITL médico  
>TLACAELEL el que levanta el ánimo, persona diligente<br>TLAHCUILO pintor, escritor  
>TLANEXTIC luz poniente<br>TLANEXTLI brillo, radiante, esplendor  
>TLAYOLOHTLI corazón de tierra<br>TLAZOHTLALONI hombre, forma masculina  
>TLAZOHTZIN quien es amado<br>TLECÓATL serpiente de fuego  
>TLECUAUHTLI águila de fuego<br>TLEXOCHITL flor de fuego  
>TLEYOTL corazón de fuego<br>TZILMIZTLI puma negro  
>TZITZITLINI campanitas. Flor<br>TOCHTLI conejo  
>TONAHUAC único de la luz, posesiva<br>TONALLI energía, día, calor  
>TONALNA madre de la luz<br>TONANTZI nuestra madrecita  
>TONATIUH Sol, el luminoso, el que calienta<br>TOPILTZIN nuestro niñito, nuestro príncipe  
>U<br>UEMAN venerable tiempo  
>UETZCAYOTL esencia de la luz<br>X  
>XALAQUIA la que está vestida de arena<br>XICOHTENCATL jicote enfurecido  
>XIHUITL cometa<br>XILONEN mazorca de maíz  
>XIUHCÓATL serpiente de fuego, serpiente turquesa<br>XIUHUITL turquesa  
>XIUHXOCHITL flor turquesa<br>XOCOYOTZIN el más pequeño  
>XOCHICÓATL serpiente florida<br>XOCHICOTZIN pequeño collar de flores  
>XOCHILPILLI  XOCHIPILLI hijo de las flores, príncipe u origen de las flores  
>XOCHILTLANEZI flor de la alborada<br>XOCHIQUETZAL la más preciosa flor. Plumaje de flor  
>XOCHIQUIAHUITL lluvia florida<br>XÓCHITL / XÓCHIL flor  
>XOCHIYETL flor de tabaco<br>XOCHIYOTL corazón de la gentil flor  
>XÓLOTL venus. Gemelo<br>Y  
>YAOCIHUATL mujer guerrera<br>YAOTL enemigo, guerrero  
>YARETZI siempre serás amada<br>YOHUAL / YOHUALLI noche  
>YOHUALTICITL señora de la noche<br>YOHUALTZIN nochecita  
>YOLCAUT serpiente cascabel<br>YOLIHUANI fuente de vida  
>YÓLOTL  YOLYO corazón  
>YOLOTZIN corazonzito<br>YOLOXOCHITL corazón de flor  
>YOLTZIN pequeño corazón<br>YOLYAMANITZIN persona considerada  
>Z<br>ZELTZIN delicada. Primera hija  
>ZIPACTONAL luz armónica<br>ZYANYA siempre, eterna

**Acamapichtli**: Puñado de carrizos  
><strong>Acatl<strong>: Carrizo, caña, junco. Rojo.  
><strong>Acatzin<strong>: Pequeño carrizo  
><strong>Acaualxochitl<strong>: Flor arrojada por el agua  
><strong>Acoatl<strong>: Serpiente de agua  
><strong>Ahuizotl<strong>: Mamífero acuático  
><strong>Alotl<strong>: Fuacamaya  
><strong>Ameyal<strong>: Manantial  
><strong>Ameyaltzin<strong>: Pequeño manantial  
><strong>Anáhuac<strong>: Ribera u orilla del agua  
><strong>Aquetzalli<strong>: Agua preciosa  
><strong>Atl<strong>: Agua  
><strong>Atlacatl<strong>: Marinero  
><strong>Atlanxochitl<strong>: La más bella flor del mar  
><strong>Atototzin<strong>: Agua convertida en ave  
><strong>Atzin<strong>: Agua venerable  
><strong>Auachtli<strong>: Rocío  
><strong>Axayacatl<strong>: Rostro de agua  
><strong>Ayauhtli<strong>: Niebla  
><strong>Azcatl<strong>: Hormiga  
><strong>Aztlan<strong>: Blancura  
><strong>Ceyaotl<strong>: Uno guerrero  
><strong>Cihuatl<strong>: Mujer  
><strong>Cihuacoatl<strong>: Mujer serpiente  
><strong>Cihuapipiltzin<strong>: Mujer honrada  
><strong>Cihuateopixqui<strong>: Mujer sacerdotisa  
><strong>Cihuaxochitl<strong>: Mujer flor  
><strong>Cinteotl<strong>: madre del maíz  
><strong>Cipactli<strong>: Caimán  
><strong>Citlalcóatl<strong>: Serpiente de estrellas  
><strong>Citlalinicue<strong>: Falda de estrellas  
><strong>CitlalliCitlalin**: Estrella. Luna  
><strong>Citlalmina<strong>: Flecha de las estrellas (meteoros)  
><strong>Citlaltonac<strong>: Estrella resplandeciente  
><strong>Citlaltzin<strong>: Estrellita  
><strong>Citlaxóchitl<strong>: Estrella que se convirtio en flor  
><strong>Cóatl<strong>: Serpiente  
><strong>Coatlaxopeuh (Guadalupe)<strong>: Aguila que aplastó a la serpiente  
><strong>Coatlicue<strong>: Falda de serpientes  
><strong>Coatzin<strong>: Pequeña serpiente  
><strong>Coyolli<strong>: Cascabel  
><strong>Coyoltzin<strong>: Pequeño cascabel  
><strong>Coyolxauhqui<strong>: Señora de los cascabeles (Luna)  
><strong>Cozcaapa<strong>: Agua de piedras preciosas  
><strong>Cuauhcihuatl<strong>: Mujer águila  
><strong>Cuauhtémoc<strong>: Bajada del águila, águila descendente  
><strong>Cuauhtleco<strong>: Águila que asciende  
><strong>Cuauhtli<strong>: Águila  
><strong>Cuauhtzin<strong>: Águila venerable  
><strong>Cuetlaxochitl<strong>: Flor de río  
><strong>Cuicacani<strong>: Cantor  
><strong>Cuicatl<strong>: Canción  
><strong>Chalchiuitl<strong>: Flor de fuego  
><strong>Chimalma<strong>: Escudo yacente  
><strong>Chalchiuitl<strong>: Flor de fuego  
><strong>Chalchiuhtlicue<strong>: Falda de jade  
>Chalchiuxóchitl: Turquesa convertida en flor<br>**Chicomecoatl**: Siete serpientes  
><strong>Chichilkuali<strong>: Águila roja  
><strong>Chimalcóatl<strong>: Escudo de serpientes  
><strong>Chimalli<strong>: Escudo  
><strong>Chimalma<strong>: Escudo yacente  
><strong>Ehécatl<strong>: Viento  
><strong>Hiuhtonal<strong>: Luz preciosa  
><strong>Huitzillin<strong>: Colibrí  
><strong>Huitzilihuitl<strong>: Pluma de colibrí  
><strong>Huitzilopochtli<strong>: Colibrí izquierdo, colibrí del sur  
><strong>Ilhuicamina<strong>: Flechador del cielo  
><strong>Ilhuicóatl<strong>: Serpiente celeste  
><strong>Ilhuitemoc<strong>: El que desciende del cielo  
><strong>Ilhuitl<strong>: Cielo  
><strong>Imacatlezohtzin<strong>: La que ofrece mucho cariño  
><strong>Ixcatzin<strong>: Como algodón  
><strong>Ixtlixóchitl<strong>: Cara de flor  
><strong>Ixualxochiotl<strong>: Planta de muchas flores  
><strong>Izel<strong>: Única  
><strong>Itzmin<strong>: Trueno  
><strong>Itzpapálotl<strong>: Mariposa negra  
><strong>Itzcoatl<strong>: Serpiente negra  
><strong>Itzcuauhtli<strong>: Águila blanca  
><strong>Iztacoyotl<strong>: Coyote blanco  
><strong>Iztapapalotl<strong>: Mariposa blanca  
><strong>Iztaxóchitl<strong>: Flor blanca  
><strong>Iztlacihuatl<strong>: Mujer blanca  
><strong>Iztli<strong>: Obsidiana, negrita  
><strong>Macuilxochitl<strong>: Cinco flores  
><strong>Malinalli<strong>: Hierba  
><strong>Malinaltzin<strong>: Hierbecita  
><strong>Malinalxóchitl<strong>: Flor de malinalli  
><strong>Matlalcóatl<strong>: Serpiente-venado  
><strong>Maxóchitl<strong>: Ramo de flores  
><strong>Mayahuel<strong>: La de la planta del maguey  
><strong>Mazacoatl<strong>: Serpiente-venado  
><strong>Mazatzin<strong>: Venadito  
><strong>MetztliMextli**: Luna  
><strong>MexitliMexi**: Liebre de aloe  
><strong>Miquiztli<strong>: Reposo, quietud, muerte  
><strong>Mixcoatl<strong>: Serpiente de nube  
><strong>Mixtli<strong>: Nube  
><strong>Mixtle<strong>: Nube oscura  
><strong>Miztli<strong>: Puma  
><strong>Motecuhzoma (Moctezuma)<strong>: Tu señor enojado  
><strong>Moyolehuani<strong>: Enamorado  
><strong>Nahui<strong>: Cuatro, cuarto  
><strong>Necucyaotl<strong>: Guerrero por ambos lados  
><strong>Nelli<strong>: Verdad  
><strong>Nezahualcóyotl<strong>: Coyote que ayuna  
><strong>Nezahualpilli<strong>: Niño que ayuna. El jefe hambriento  
><strong>Nicté<strong>: Flor  
><strong>Noxochicoztli<strong>: Collar de flores  
><strong>Ocatlana<strong>: Piedra que gira  
><strong>Ocelocóatl<strong>: Ocelote-serpiente  
><strong>Ocelotl<strong>: Jaguar, ocelote  
><strong>Ohtonqui<strong>: Caminante  
><strong>Omecatl<strong>: Dos juncos  
><strong>Olontetl<strong>: Piedra que gira  
><strong>Ollin<strong>: Movimiento  
><strong>Opochtli<strong>: El de la mano izquierda  
><strong>PainalliPainal**: Mensajero, el de los pies muy rápidos  
><strong>Papalotl<strong>: Mariposa  
><strong>Papantzi<strong>: Señora mariposa  
><strong>Pelaxilla<strong>: Copo de algodón  
><strong>Quecholli<strong>: Flamenco, flamingo  
><strong>Quecholliquetzal<strong>: El flamenco más bello  
><strong>Quetzal<strong>: Pluma hermosa  
><strong>Quetzalcóatl<strong>: Serpiente emplumada  
><strong>Quetzalli<strong>: Preciosa  
><strong>Quetzalxilotl<strong>: Primoroso jilote  
><strong>Quetzalzin<strong>: Pequeña bella  
><strong>Quiahuitl<strong>: Lluvia  
><strong>Quiahuitzin<strong>: Lluviecita  
><strong>Tecolotl<strong>: Búho  
><strong>Tecpalotl<strong>: Guacamaya de pedernal  
><strong>Tecpatl<strong>: Pedernal  
><strong>Teotl<strong>: Energía, dios  
><strong>Teoxihuitl<strong>: Turquesa divina, preciosa  
><strong>Tepeyolotl<strong>: Corazón de los montes  
><strong>Tepiltzin<strong>: Hijo privilegiado  
><strong>Tepochtli<strong>: Joven guerrero  
><strong>Tezcatl<strong>: Espejo  
><strong>Tezcatlipoca<strong>: Espejo que humea  
><strong>Tezolpiliyolotl<strong>: Corazón muy dulce  
><strong>Tizitl<strong>: Médico  
><strong>Tlacaelel<strong>: El que levanta el ánimo, persona diligente  
><strong>Tlahcuilo<strong>: Pintor, escritor  
><strong>Tlanextic<strong>: Luz poniente  
><strong>Tlanextli<strong>: Brillo, radiante, esplendor  
><strong>Tlayolohtli<strong>: Corazón de tierra  
><strong>Tlazohtlaloni<strong>: Hombre, forma masculina  
><strong>Tlazohtzin<strong>: Quien es amado  
><strong>Tlecóatl<strong>: Serpiente de fuego  
><strong>Tlecuauhtli<strong>: Águila de fuego  
><strong>Tlexochitl<strong>: Flor de fuego  
><strong>Tleyotl<strong>: Corazón de fuego  
><strong>Tzilmiztli<strong>: Puma negro  
><strong>Tzitzitlini<strong>: Campanitas. Flor  
><strong>Tochtli<strong>: Conejo  
><strong>Tonahuac<strong>: Único de la luz, posesiva  
><strong>Tonalli<strong>: Energía, día, calor  
><strong>Tonalna<strong>: Madre de la luz  
><strong>Tonantzi<strong>: Nuestra madrecita  
><strong>Tonatiuh<strong>: Sol, el luminoso, el que calienta  
><strong>Topiltzin<strong>: Nuestro niñito, nuestro príncipe  
><strong>Ueman<strong>: Venerable tiempo  
><strong>Uetzcayotl<strong>: Esencia de la luz  
><strong>Xalaquia<strong>: La que está vestida de arena  
><strong>Xicohtencatl<strong>: Jicote enfurecido  
><strong>Xihuitl<strong>: Cometa  
><strong>Xilonen<strong>: Mazorca de maíz  
><strong>Xiuhcóatl<strong>: Serpiente de fuego, serpiente turquesa  
><strong>Xiuhuitl<strong>: Turquesa  
><strong>Xiuhxochitl<strong>: Flor turquesa  
><strong>Xocoyotzin<strong>: El más pequeño  
><strong>Xochicóatl<strong>: Serpiente florida  
><strong>Xochicotzin<strong>: Pequeño collar de flores  
><strong>XochilpilliXochipilli**: Hijo de las flores, príncipe u origen de las flores  
><strong>Xochiltlanezi<strong>: Flor de la alborada  
><strong>Xochiquetzal<strong>: La más preciosa flor. Plumaje de flor  
><strong>Xochiquiahuitl<strong>: Lluvia florida  
><strong>XóchitlXóchil**: Flor  
><strong>Xochiyetl<strong>: Flor de tabaco  
><strong>Xochiyotl<strong>: Corazón de la gentil flor  
><strong>Xólotl<strong>: Venus. Gemelo  
><strong>Yaocihuatl<strong>: Mujer guerrera  
><strong>Yaotl<strong>: Enemigo, guerrero  
><strong>Yaretzi<strong>: Siempre serás amada  
><strong>YohualYohualli**: Noche  
><strong>Yohualticitl<strong>: Señora de la noche  
><strong>Yohualtzin<strong>: Nochecita  
><strong>Yolcaut<strong>: Serpiente cascabel  
><strong>Yolihuani<strong>: Fuente de vida  
><strong>YólotlYolyo**: Corazón  
><strong>Yolotzin<strong>: Corazonzito  
><strong>Yoloxochitl<strong>: Corazón de flor  
><strong>Yoltzin<strong>: Pequeño corazón  
><strong>Yolyamanitzin<strong>: Persona considerada  
><strong>Zeltzin<strong>: Delicada. Primera hija  
><strong>Zipactonal<strong>: Luz armónica  
><strong>Zyanya<strong>: Siempre, eterna


End file.
